This invention relates to a container for lanterns and particularly to a combination device which may be used both as a container and reflector for presently available modern type lanterns. Such lanterns normally include a base in which a fuel source such as gasoline is housed, a mantel through which the fuel is consumed so as to produce light and a protective globe, normally glass, for enclosing and protecting the mantel. A reoccurring problem with such camping lanterns is that the mantels are fragile and may be easily damaged by rough treatment of the lantern. Also, the globes thereof can be broken upon contact with other objects or the ground. A further drawback of such devices is that they may be easily tipped over and result in the aforementioned difficulties or be further rendered inoperative because of their resultant disposition in a non-upright position.
It would accordingly be desirable to provide a lantern construction or device associated with such lantern which would avoid such commonly encountered drawbacks. A further desirable feature in lanterns or devices of this nature would also include their ability to outwardly reflect the light produced therein. In this regard, somewhat self-supporting and reflective lantern constructions are well-known; U.S. Pat. No. 25,304 issued Aug. 3, 1859 being representative thereof. Despite the availability of this and similar lantern constructions, there remains a need for a device which when associated with modern type lanterns will render such more useful for outdoor activity such as camping, fishing and the like, and which serves as a convenient and safe storage mechanism for the lantern when not in such use. The above citation and general discussion constitutes applicant's Prior Art Disclosure and in such regard, a copy of the indicated patent is enclosed with this application.
It is accordingly a primary object of the present invention to provide a device which forms a combination container and reflector for a camping lantern of the type above-indicated which will both serve as a protective enclosure for the lantern when the device is not in use and which further will enhance the utility of the lantern while the owner thereof is engaged in activities associated with camping and the like.
These and other objects of the present invention are accomplished by a device which includes a platform upon which a lantern may be detachably yet securely mounted. The platform includes an upstanding fixed position rear panel to which opposed laterally pivotal wings are attached to the opposite side edges of the rear panel in such a manner that the rear panel and the wings form a protective enclosure for the lantern in its closed position and a reflector and ground stabilizing means in the open use position thereof. The platform further forms the top wall of a second enclosure in which supplies intended with the use of the lantern may be stored such as extra mantels, matches and the like. A front wall or door panel of the second enclosure is prevented from being opened in the closed position of the primary enclosure by a pair of channeled legs downwardly extending from the wings so as to contact edge portions of the door panel.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawing.